BRS-Beyond the World
by Nexus Infinity
Summary: Strange events are occurring in the Otherworld, and its starting to affect the real world as well. What and who is causing this? Can it be fixed? And what of a mysterious new presence in the Otherworld...


A/N: Welp...First story, so I suppose I should say that this may not be very good...

Don't expect much out of this, unless I see a lot of people wanting me to continue or something.

Anyway... Uh, review as you like...and, uh...On with the story?

A/N 2: Oh yeah, I own nothing... Well, except the idea of this story and an OC.

* * *

Chp 0: Pitch Black Steps

The sky is a pitch black color. Only the bright white moon dares to challenges its reign over the world. Whether is it morning, midday, or night it remains stagnant. The sky itself is much like the world it covers. The land itself is marred and cracked. Buildings that once stood tall now remain in shambles of their former glory. What little remains of water exist are hazy and vile. And if one listened closely, there would hear nothing, as nothing can grow in such a world…

**Tap tap tap…**

…Of course, who is to say that nothing lives in this world?

A lone figure can barely be seen running across the barren land. Despite the rugged terrain, it is able to traverse the strange ground with inhuman ease. Easily leaping over some rather large boulders, the figure stands on the top. Within its view lay a charcoal-colored world dominated by great jet-black spires. Even standing away from it, it was impossible to see the whole horizon clearly due to the array of formations. At a distance it appeared to be a strange rock formation, but on closer inspection they were sleek and reflective almost like steel. The sky, which was for so long a dull black, had shifted to a dark azure. The land itself gave off an air of despair, almost as if to tell those that would dare to enter that they would be doomed. The feeling was so powerful even the strongest of beings would flee in fear of such an aura. However, the person dared to venture forth into the uninviting world.

Swiftly the figure jumps down from its position on the rocks, landing 30 meters below and causing a little dust cloud to form. Despite the ridiculous height, the figure's first priority after landing was to check its surroundings. Despite the desolate view, one could never be too sure whether something actually is alive in the area. This world was home to few, but powerful individuals and this area especially was home to one of the strongest of them. The figure still trudged on, however, as it was perfectly aware of the fact. That person was the reason it was here in the first place, after all.

Swiftly rushing into the forest of metal trees, the figure effortlessly trekked the sharp steel jungle. Spikes protruded every which way making navigation nearly impossible and movement barely more so. The aimless drifting of the figure would almost lead an onlooker to believe it had gotten lost, trying to flee back from whence it came. But the figure had other plans. It had kept its path as straight as possible, keeping only one direction and moving forward. Even without seeing, it could tell that what it was looking for only lay straight ahead. Minutes passed, and with them the spikes grew even more abundant. Little by little, they punctured into the figure's clothes causing tears and blood to form. Yet perserverance paid off, as the figure found a large breach in the metal that exposed the moonlight of the outside sky. It quickly broke through what little distance remained and rushed into the light…

**Whoosh~**

…which happened to have lead straight off of a cliff. The figure fell downwards, flailing about a little before remembering to land feet first. Swiftly correcting its position, it landed on the floor below with a plume of dark-blue dust and a sickening cracking sound.

The figure lay kneeling for a few seconds before standing up, seemingly unfazed from dropping so high up and probably fracturing some bones at the least. Its head turned left then right, trying to search for what it sought. The figure's body sulked a bit at the thought. Its target could have easily moved to another location, it realized. As it turned to exit back the way it came, however, it was greeted by the sound of rubber meeting metal. The figure quickly spun around towards the source of the noise, a rather strangely placed steel thorn that grew out almost completely horizontal with no others surrounding its vicinity. At first glance, there appeared to be nothing but the black sky and grey steel there, but the figure tensed when it noticed a blue flame flicker into existence.

Where there was once nothing, a ridiculously pale girl with a blue flame blazing over her left eye now stood. Her night-black hair bloomed into twin tails, the left of which was grown obscenely long compared to the right. A bra, a hoodie with white stripes on the sides and stars on the front and back, knee-high boots and short shorts were all she had to cover herself; ironically they were black as well. Judging solely on her height, it wouldn't have been a bad guess to assume that she wasn't over eighteen at best. However, she gave off something akin to an aura of commanding- no, supremacy, as if warning any that would challenge her would fail. In her hand was a sleek katana; though seemingly simplistc, its design was well crafted and sturdy, the figure noted. As if realizing its gawking, the figure shook its head before returning its gaze back to the girl. Piercing onyx eyes stared into unyielding sky blue as the two continued their silent conversation. Abruptly though, the figure raised its right hand towards the girl; it was a gesture for peace, for the girl to join hands in friendship. What seemed to be minutes then hours passed between the two as the girl stood on her perch unmoving. A noise then broke the silence…

**Plop. Plop.**

..The sound of blood hitting the strange, lifeless ground. The figure withdrew its outstretched hand and instead brought it to its face; the rght cheek now bore a small cut across it. Looking behind, the figure saw a black jacket returning to a downwards position; the sword was held away from the girl's body and now dripped red from its tip. Standing up straight, the girl only looked behind her, meeting the sky-blue once again. Silence once again ruled, but this time it was quickly broken by a boy's voice…

"Is that really your answer…Little Bird?"

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? I accept any criticism as well.


End file.
